


Are We Dating? [AriEto]

by Alyss_Baskerville



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing, arieto, both are ooc as fuck, but who cares, eto x arima, i enjoyed myself, playful eto, teenage arima, teenage eto, young!arima, young!eto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Baskerville/pseuds/Alyss_Baskerville
Summary: "So, does this mean we're dating?"Eto laughs gleefully as Kishou sighs.He thinks she missed the hint of a smile playing across his lips, but he's wrong.





	Are We Dating? [AriEto]

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just me jotting something down to satisfy the burning AriEto fangirl inside myself.

Eto peers into the cafe through the glass walls, searching the tables for that certain black-haired young man with glasses. She is running late, but she doubts that Kishou will be surprised at this point. He's always so punctual, it confuses her. How that man manages to stay on top of his schedule and reach every destination within the decided time will always be a mystery to her. 

She spots him, sitting calmly in a corner table. 

With a sly smile, Eto saunters into the homely little shop, making her way to her partner-in-crime. She isn't sure what else to call him - her friend? Her acquaintance? Her colleague? Too boring. As an author, she's always liked to spice things up, so "partner-in-crime" it will be for her. 

Kishou looks up as she sits down across from him, placing her elbows idly on the table and blatantly staring at him. He blinks, although his face doesn't change. Honestly, what is he carved out of? 

"Sorry, sorry," Eto spoke before he did - not an unusual occurrence. "I was at an autograph session."

The twenty-one-year-old - which makes him five years her senior (Eto wrinkles her nose at the word "senior", it somehow makes it sound like he's superior to her, which - Nope! No! She won't accept that!) - shrugs his shoulders ever-so-slightly. "It's alright," he excuses her calmly. A hint of amusement and a bit of bewilderment creeps into his tone, but overall, he stays monotone (one day she'll get him to show some excitement, she decides). "What are you wearing...?"

"Oh, this?" Eto glances down at her getup - a beige-colored blouse accompanied by a denim skirt with straps hooking around her shoulders. She's wearing black leggings and black high-heeled shoes over her legs and feet, and her curly, mossy-green hair is pulled back into a somewhat-neat ponytail (it's grown over the years). A devious glint permeates her viridescent hues. This is why you painstakingly endured all those clothing stores! she reminds herself, determined. Don't back out now - put your plan in action!

"Well," the sixteen-year-old chirps, tapping her fingers playfully against the table. She doesn't miss the sudden wary look in Kishou's dark eyes, and pouts inwardly. To think that he can already tell she's up to something - hmmph! No matter. It doesn't mean that she'll give up. No, Eto doesn't give up easily, and she's most certainly not going to quit at this point.

"I was thinking," she drawls slowly, "that since we keep meeting like this, I might as well dress up for the occasion." 

"You thought of that? How considerate of you," Kishou replies blandly, prompting Eto to mentally stomp her foot, thinking, "Screw you, Kishou!". She's sure that he's purposely teasing her, though his face doesn't give away any mischievous intent, but in any case, Attempt One failed - it looks like she'll have to be a little bit more direct. 

"After all, this pretty much means that we're dating."

To her satisfaction, his eyes widen marginally, although the change is totally gone in far less than a second. 

"I didn't know that meeting at a cafe a few times means two people are in a relationship."

"Oh come ooooon Kishou, don't be so boring. We've known each other for two years now, and you still want to deny that you. Care. About. Me?~" 

Silence. Kishou looks very, very subtly uncomfortable (she's learned to read him after knowing him since she was fourteen), like he doesn't want to deny that he cares about her (That would be just hurtful, Eto thinks, pouting a little), but he doesn't want to affirm it either. He's never getting a real girlfriend if he keeps on being so awkward, the green-haired author thinks, amused, but finding his uncertainty cute at the same time. CCG's Undefeated White Reaper, cute, she muses. Considering Kishou, they go together surprisingly well.

"Fine," he sighs, and if it wasn't her, Eto's sure that anyone else would have thought he was bored. She arches her eyebrows, slightly surprised that he conceded. Conceded to what exactly, though? Before she can ask him to elaborate, he changes the subject (again, how cute), lowering his voice slightly. "They're growing aware that the person is present, but they only have a hint of an idea." 

Ah. Eto understands what kind of code he's speaking in, it's one that they've formed over the years. It's not truly particularly complicated, but it's simple enough to understand, just between the two of them, and cryptic enough to mislead others and keep suspicion off of themselves. As much as she loves to joke around with Kishou (he really needs to loosen up sometimes), she knows when it's the right time to be serious. 

They have a world to fuck up and give a factory reset. 

But, in the midst of their careful scheming, she can't help insert one last jest. 

"So, does this mean we're dating?" 

Eto laughs gleefully as Kishou sighs.

He thinks she missed the hint of a smile playing across his lips, but he's wrong.


End file.
